Martes 13
by Coona
Summary: •One-shot;"¿Sabes porque te están pasando estas cosas, Swan?" pregunto Cullen apuntando algo que estaba detrás mío "Mira el calendario, querida" me dijo divertido;hice caso y vi como en la hojita del calendario salia 'Martes 13'. Eso lo explicaba todo


_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, el trozo de cancion tampoco es mio. La trama es mia_

**S**ummary: One-shot;"¿Sabes porque te están pasando estas cosas, Swan?" pregunto Cullen apuntando algo que estaba detrás mío "Mira el calendario, querida" me dijo divertido;le hice caso y vi como en la hojita del calendario salia 'Martes 13'.Eso lo explicaba todo - Regalo para Marianna Cullen -

* * *

**M**artes **13**

**

* * *

**

"Tú pateas las hojas y la magia esta perdida. Tú tuviste un mal dia"

"Jodida mierda" prácticamente corrí hacia la sala de clases, habían unos estudiantes que me miraban raro y algunos divertidos; nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, eso me ponía nerviosa. Sentí como mi velocidad disminuía y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, lo único que quería decir era: "¡Por favor, paren de mirarme!"

Pero como este día ya había comenzado mal – y seguramente terminaría mal – mientras estaba corriendo mi pierna se topo con mi otra pierna y el resultado fue una caída, donde mis libros quedaron totalmente desparramados por el suelo. Podía escuchar la risa de los estudiantes y también sentía como mi blanca cara pasó a ser roja tomate

Ya no alcanzaba a llegar a clases

— ¿Qué demonios están mirando? — quería gritar eso con furia y con toda la dignidad que podía mientras aun me encontraba en el suelo, pero lo único que salió de mi fue una pequeña y triste queja.

Comencé a gatear para recolectar mis libros, agradecía que hoy me hubiera vestido con unos vaqueros y no con una faldita como lo quería Alice. Estaba a punto de pararme, y sólo quedaba un libro en el piso, cuando sentí algo

Un hijo de puta me dio una nalgada…

— Oh, te arrepentirás — susurre entre dientes. Me levante de golpe y , tratando de ser intimidante, me voltee para ver al hombre, o esperaba que fuera hombre, que me había dado una nalgada

No pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando vi quien eras

— Eres demasiado imbécil — dije ácidamente, esperando que su semblante se hubiera crispado en dolor… pero no, simplemente comenzó a reírse escandalosamente

— Eres tan seria — simplemente bufe.

Iba a seguir caminado, pero sentí como su gran mano hacia contacto con mi cintura. Su cuerpo se acerco al mío y termino abrazándome

— Cu-llen — él se rio porque no pude evitar tartamudear. A veces, cuando nos regañábamos, nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos y no por nuestros nombres

— Swan — susurro en mi oído con su voz aterciopelada — ¿Cómo va la mañana? — pregunto separándose de mi, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla

— ¿Sabes cómo va? — pregunte sarcásticamente — como la mierda. Así va la mañana — frunció el ceño, posiblemente preocupado por mi ya que no era muy común que yo hablase así. Casi siempre tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro y era lo más calmada posible

Suspire

— ¿Cómo va tu mañana? — el me tomo de la mano e hizo que lo siguiera mientras íbamos caminando — ¿A dónde nos vamos? — escuche como Edward bufaba y apresuraba el paso hasta un punto en que los dos estábamos corriendo. Era divertido, pero extraño — Enserio, ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Te llevo a un lugar oscuro para poder violarte sin testigos — dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

— Oh si, que mejor lugar que una… ¡biblioteca! — trate de decirlo mágicamente, como cuando le leía cuentos a los niños y tenia que usar unas voces raras para darle algún efecto especial — Ya en serio, ¿por qué venimos a la biblioteca? — le pregunte mientras entrabamos y nos sentábamos. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía

— ¡Estoy eximido de medicina legal! — su abrazo no tardo en llegar — ¡Estoy tan feliz! Finalmente todo valió la pena— lo quede mirando por algunos segundos, pero lo único que hice fue sonreírle, algo fingido— ¿Por qué no estás contenta? — su carita y sus ojitos verdes mostraban algo de tristeza y me sentí como la peor amiga del mundo

— Estoy feliz por ti, sé lo duro que ha sido para ti estudiar medicina, ya sabes has perdido algunos amigos y algunas entretenciones. Sé todo lo que estudiaste y en verdad me alegro por ti — el me miro expectante para que continuara — sólo estoy algo envidiosa

— ¿De quién? — pregunto alzando una ceja

— De ti — admití

— ¿Por qué? — hice una mueca. ¿Cuántas razones habían para envidiarlo? Edward era perfecto, en todos los sentidos, lo único que le faltaba era una chica perfecta para completar la imagen…

Y casi todo su tiempo lo pasaba conmigo

— Edward — comencé a decir — hay muchas razones, pero, es que… — no sabía como explicarme bien; la verdad es que todo esto se debía al día de mierda que tenia. Entonces, como una pequeña niña, me acurruque y abrace fuertemente al hombre que tenia al lado y él, como siempre, comenzó a besar mis cabellos

Habían muchas personas, por no decir todas, que pensaban que nosotros dos éramos pareja, pero no. No éramos una pareja, aunque el sentimiento, por parte mía, estaba latente y con el tiempo había aprendido a esconderlo

— ¿Tuviste un mal día? — susurro tiernamente

— Me desperté tarde, me duche con agua totalmente fría, bebí leche que estaba vencida, se me perdieron las llaves, el monovolumen no quería partir — fui sacudida ligeramente por la risa de Edward — cuando estaba a punto de llegar a clases y dar el examen me tropiezo y todos mis libros quedan repartidos por el suelo, mi mejor amigo me da una nalgada…

— Fue con cariño — dijo en defensa propia — y tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor — se separo un poco de mi y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. Antes de sacarlo completamente, me miro y sonrió — espero que te guste — y con esas palabras sacó una tierna ovejita de peluche

Edward era el único hombre que era tan dulce y no era gay

— ¡Es tan tierna! — no pude evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña — y están pequeñita

— Es como tu — ¡y ahí estaba el sonrojo! — tienes que estar feliz

— Lo dices porque tu eres el Sr. Suertudo. Tú no sabes lo que es estar siempre con la mala suerte —

— Renunciaría a mi suerte y felicidad por la tuya — el me miro intensamente y yo me puse tan nerviosa como si me hubieran dicho "¡Bella! Tienes que escoger un cable para que la bomba no explote y así no se acabe el mundo"

¡Sentia eso sólo por una mirada de Edward Cullen!

— ¡Oh, Cullen! No te estés poniendo sentimental — dije en broma para esconder mi nerviosismo, el día en que Edward supiera el efecto que tenia sobre mí, bue, sería el día de mi muerte

— Bueno Bella yo… — él iba a decir algo pero su vista fija en algo. Su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer — El día de hoy ha sido uno de los peores ¿cierto? — asentí mientras escucha su risilla burlesca —¿Sabes porque te están pasando estas cosas, Swan? — pregunto Cullen apuntando algo que estaba detrás mío —Mira el calendario, querida — me dijo divertido; entrecerré mis ojos, pero aun así le hice caso y vi como en la hojita del calendario salía 'Martes 13'

Bufe. Eso lo explica todo

Martes 13… el día de la mala suerte

— ¡Así que esa es la razón por la cual la mala suerte me escogió como favorita en su día! — dije sarcásticamente — así que tengo que mentalizarme y recordar que hasta las 00:00 hrs me pasaran puras cosas malas — vi como Edward fruncía su ceño y se daba vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo

— No todo puede ser malo — su labio se transformo en una línea recta — Bella tengo algo que decirte — gemí

— ¿Malas noticias? — él no supo que contestar, pero opto por negar con la cabeza

— Bella — Edward parecía que tenía un debate interno, él comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos cobrizos y a lanzar un gemido de frustración

— Ed…

— Te lo diré rápido — dijo agitadamente, pero luego se quedo callado

— Ok, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? — pregunte suavemente.

— Bella, te amo — él tomo mis manos en las suyas y se arrodillo frente a mí — te he amado desde que Esme había traído a la vecina de cinco años a la casa para jugar con mi hermana pequeña.

— ¿¡Que! — pregunte en un hilo de voz

— Bella, sé que es extraño, pero dame una oportunidad — sus labios se acercaron a mis manos y repartió unos tiernos besitos — piénsalo, yo te conozco desde siempre, yo soy el único hombre que en verdad conoce a Isabella Marie Swan; contigo puedo bromear, puedo llorar, puedo reír… y tú mi niña, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y te amo… te amo — sus labios esta vez se acercaron a mis labios y nos fundimos en un suave, pero apasionado beso. Me tomo unos segundos reaccionar, pero al final resulte ser yo la que pedía más de Edward y la que profundizo el beso

— Yo también te amo — dije, pude ver como sus ojos estaban brillando felices y su sonrisa alegre me estaba deslumbrando. Obviamente volví a besarlo.

Cursimente sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero…

¡Estaba besando a Edward Cullen!

¡Yo estaba besando a Edward Cullen en un martes 13!

¿Quién dijo que el martes 13 era el día de la mala suerte?

* * *

**H**ola **sweeties**! :D hoy dia es Martes 13, o sea, el dia de mala suerte - la verdad no se si en todos los lados - asi que se me ocurrio hacer esto. Ademas es un regalito que le debia desde Enero a Marianna Cullen *w* mi modelo seveenten ¡Te adoro!

Espero que les haya gustado y asi me dejen un lindo review que yo respondere con una sonrisita en mi cara :)

Read&Review

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_u had a bad day (8)_


End file.
